Jake Started it All
by The Deer Lord
Summary: About a year after the fate of the Ice King, Jake pulls Finn and Betty into an awkward group date with him and Rainicorn. Weirder things happen after. PAIRING IS VERY WEIRD.


This is an experimental fic. Prepare for awkweirdedness. CRACKFIC!

When the Ice King was melted by the Flame Princess , Betty lost almost all of her hope. She wished to deactivate the crown with the Warding Staff of Perfection. But we were too late. Flame Princess was already strangulating him. Then she enveloped him in her flames, incinerating him to charred ash and water. I lunged at the vile princess, pushing her into the water with all my might. This flame couldn't have lived any longer.

I sustained serious burns. Half of my body was covered by second-degree burns, with some locations progressing further to third-degree. I cried and screamed in pain as the Doctor Princess tried to help me heal. It helped over a very long time. I would have some nasty scars when that was over with.

Betty seemed to be in her early-30's by now. Jake and I took her with us into my tree house to try to show her that life was still worth it. All us three would take walks around the Candy Kingdom and in the pastures around my tree house. We would see the stars at night. That would make her faintly smile.

But life wasn't the same for her anymore. With her Simon gone, half of her soul seemed to have been taken out too. She just wouldn't want to do too much anymore. She'd sit on my computer doing her scientific research, but she would sleep often.

It was time to stop the depressing cycle.

(1 year after the Ice King's fate…)

Some day during the summer, a couple of months before my 17th birthday, Jake and I were planning something.

"Hey bro… Wanna have a group date?"

"A group date with _Betty_? She's like way too old for me…"

"Dude. I'll bring Lady Rainicorn and everything will be just fine."

"Well okay…"

"Look fancy though, bro."

"Um… Okay?"

"Don't want to look too plain… Right?"

"Um… Yeah. Right."

"That's the spirit."

"Did you tell Betty…?"

"Of course man! How would I leave her in the dark?"

"I don't know… This… This is so awkward Jake."

"Get over it bro."

I went to my room and found my nicest tuxedo. _Finn, this ain't a dance._ **Still, put the darn tux on. **I slid the tuxedo on and looked into the mirror. Glob was I sharp. Even Princess Bubblegum would totes have the hots… _Finn, shut up. You're not in love with PB anymore, right?_

Betty started talking to me through my door.

"Finn, this is so weird."

"Yeah… But this is just the tip of the iceberg to Jake."

"I heard about this funky unicorn that dates him…"

"Yep, Lady Rainicorn, best friend of Bubblegum and Jake's GF…" Awkward. By my logic, if Jake and LR were boyfriend and girlfriend, Betty and I would be girlfriend and boyfriend. Eh. Yeah right.

I open the door and present myself. She just stood there.

"What do you think?" Silence. I saw her face go a little pink.

"Very handsome Finn." She snaps out of her reverie.

"What is special about this tux?"

"It reminded me of when Simon used to dance with me… Those days…" She looked away, melancholy.

"I totes can dance." Why am I even suggesting this to her? She's Betty Grof for Glob's sake. I look awkward now.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn picked us up. Betty rode on Lady and I rode on Jake.

THIS WAS GOING TO BE AWKWARD.

I ordered a mighty cheeseburger. Those were totes my favorite.

Betty had a large salad, filled with her favorite treats.

Jake had a huge ice cream. He didn't want dinner tonight.

Lady Rainicorn had a special kind of dinner. I had no idea what it was.

Eventually, my bro and Lady were dancing like no tomorrow out on the floor.

I finally got up and nervously asked Betty to dance with me. The air between us was ultra-awkward and weird, only holding our hands. If I moved any closer to her, I swear I would black out of anxiety. No kisses yet.

"Finn… You did great!"

"Jake? I did?"

"You did just fine bro."

Over the months, we became less awkward and more mutually interested in each other. My 17th birthday, I watched a movie with Betty, and she had no issues sitting next to me. I decided to train under her to become a smarter man. I learned her scientific studies, the potions, and all that funky junk.

(1.75 years after the Ice King's fate…)

I mixed the ingredients to this certain potion, and got it correct. It was the Super Lemon and Strawberry scent potion.

Poof!

"You're amazing Finn! How did you do that?"

"I just thought of my favorite fruits… And you're amazing."

"Well thank you sir."

"It's my honor." I salute humorously.

"I need you to get…" She locked eyes with me. She couldn't resist the awesomeness. She started to get closer to me. I closed my eyes.

"Bro! Was that hanky panky I saw?"

"Um no Jake!" I waved him off. What a way to break the moment… Oh goodness.

"I still totally don't believe ya…"

"Okay then…"

"I need you to get a couple extra vials…"

"Right on Betty."

(2 years after the Ice King's fate…)

We had another group date with the exact same peeps. But Betty and I stared into each other like we were inseparable. I know I would never truly get over the age gap.

"He's hopelessly in love…" Jake told Rainicorn. Screwed up the moment.

We both blushed.

"I'm not in love with Betty…" That wasn't exactly true.

"Bro, I saw you the other day… It was so cuuute…" Yea, we cuddled with each other during a movie. "F-I-N-N and B-E-T-T-Y kissing in a tree!"

"Come on Jake! That just makes things totes wonky!"

This time, we were the first ones to get onto the dance floor. During this dance, we held to each other tightly, tapping our toes in rhythm.

"Hey beautiful." I couldn't believe I said it in such a deep way. "Want to dance?"

She blushed a little and said, "Yes, my man."

I couldn't explain her eyes. They were just radiant. As the minutes passed, we drew closer. Soon, our faces were only about a foot apart. I toyed with her auburn hair as we danced.

"I hope you don't pass out, Finn…" She closed her eyes and kissed me. It was only for a few seconds, but the feeling I just received was a mixture of crazy, giddy, and hopelessly in love. I then surprised her with another kiss. This one lasted.

(Jake's POV…)

My bro has grown up quite a bit.

R & R! I bet you were weirded out enough… C. U. Laffin Jr is the weirdest in town!


End file.
